A Hitman's Love
by RebelliousAngelfromHelven
Summary: When the Arcobaleno curse has been lifted and when everything begins to go back to normal NOT! Reborn developed a new feeling for his student, Sawada Tsunahime, and he takes it to new heights when a new competition threatens to steal her away from from him, what will he do with his new found found feelings for Tsunahime? and Reborn doesn't know that his student feel the same.
1. Introduction

**A Hitman's Love**

Truth be told in times of old, my life as the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo is hard but thanks to my Spartan/Demon tutor, Reborn, I'd be a goner. After all the challenges I've face with my Guardians, we as a family faced them together and fought and the rewards that we'd receive are greater then we'd imagined it. The Kokuyo conflict, the Ring conflict, the Future conflict, the Shimon conflict, the Vindice conflict and etc... Are all hard but without my tutor and family by my side then I would just shame then name Vongola. The reward that's best of all is that when the Arcobalenos gained back their adult form, Bianchi cried when she saw Reborn back in his original form but still kept the pacifier because he just had an excuse to use his baby form for cosplays.

I, Tsunahime Sawada fell in love with my sadistic, Spartan tutor Reborn.

But even though I'm perfect as everyone says I am, I'm not since I don't even have the guts to admit to my tutor that I fell for him and I'm afraid that he would just reject me and maybe I'm better off with someone else than him.

_**Reborn's POV**_

_**I'm still adjusting in my adult form but somehow I feel attracted towards my student, she became more attractive lately her silky long brown hair, her big brown doe eyes that narrowed due to the mafia but still big no less, her body that's more perfect than any others and her lips, those lips that just tempts me into pulling her into an embrace then kiss her but I still am confused.**_

_**In her school more boys started to confess that makes my heart clenched and my eyes looks possessive towards her and men backed off when I'm here and they better because I will make her**_** MINE and MINE alone.**

**Now I'm staring at her while she's doing her homework, her hair tied in a messy bun but she looks mature and as you can call it sexy, her chest that she used to bandage became big and all her baggy clothes replaced by appropriate sized ones and her creamy thighs and everything about her is perfect, head to toe.**

"**Dame-Hime, you need to get ready Maman's going to call you soon." I reminded her**

"**Yes, Reborn" She replied then put all her stuff away then stretched**

**Her beauty ceases to amuse me and over the years she developed a backbone and she became rebellious to me and that what makes her so attractive.**

**I'm positively sure now that it dawned me that I am in love with Sawada Tsunahime.**

It's just another ordinary day in Namimori High and Reborn being the sadistic tutor he is, he hosed me with cold water but it's better than a mallet.

For my protection as he said he will be my new homeroom teacher with same old name, Reboyama, girls started to ask him random questions and inwardly I started to get jealous of the attention he's giving to the girls.

"_They're prettier than me so I guess that Reborn will notice them instead of me and besides I live him so I get to see him often." I sighed at the thought_

A certain hitman heard her thought and looked at her sighing figure then he grimaced at his _Little Rabbit_ for thinking such a thought

**TIMESKIP**

After school I went to my sanctuary that Reborn doesn't even know and I started to sing and not even noticing the sun setting.

_YOU FOUND ME BY THE FRAY_

_[Verse 1]__  
I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything"._

_[Verse 2]__  
Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad_

_[Chorus 1]__  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

_[Verse 3]__  
In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me_

_[Chorus 2]__  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

_[Bridge]__  
Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all I want_

_[Chorus 3 and outro]__  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me_

As I sang my dying will flames flickered from the emotions and I heard rustling then turned around and saw the man that made me this way, my tutor.

"You know Maman's worried sick about you?!" said Reborn but in his tone there was worriment and anger

"Sorry, I got caught in my sweet time." I replied

"Next time, inform me or Maman or your guardians about this or else we'll be training in Death Mountain, got it?" He said

"Yes Reborn" I sighed

"_To think he was worried?"_ I thought

I grabbed my bag and strolled passed the hitman then disappeared like air.

Reborn was left behind and seeing the silhouette of his student disappear he leaned his head on the trunk of the tree and removed his fedora then combed his hair.

"You have no idea how worried I was, Tsuna" He said

The wind echoed his words and his partner, Leon, flickered his tongue to show that he was worried for his master

"I just don't know how to approach her?" He said

The night became darker and stars shined brighter and the moon looks like a big spotlight that shined.

"_Love has no boundaries, love has no limit and love acts as fate so choose wisely in who will love because sometimes the perfect person for you is just right by your side all this time."_

_-RebelliousAngelFromHelven_

_P.S_

_I'm also xXxDeadlyBeautyxXx so use I'll use this account from now on and I will be rewriting The Moon, The Sky and The Sun_

_Ciao_

_I don't own KHR, Akira Amano does!_


	2. Confessions and Announcement

CHAPTER ONE

_**CONFESSIONS AND ANNOUNCEMENT**_

**Speaking in Italian or any other Language- Hello**

_Thoughts- That's crazy!_

Speaking- Ohayo minna-san!

Another day in Namimori and nothing unusual happened except the usual shoutings, EXTREME!, "_I'll bite you to death", "Kufufufufu" and ect..._

My guardians found their lovers and some shared for one while me, I'm hopelessly in love with a man who's just my tutor...nothing more and nothing less.

Gokudera is with Haru, Yamamoto with Kyoko, Chrome is with Mukuro and Hibari-san, Onii-san is with Hana and I'm still single but I have an eye for my tutor but sometimes it drifts to Kozato Enma, he understands me, the pain and the hurt but sometimes I just don't know who I choose, Is it Enma or Reborn?

Lately, Reborn has been actually **NICE**! No pranks or silly excuse of Vongola training just nice and he's been touchy, when I'm wobbly from training he would **HELP** me and no he didn't drop me and we've close, awkward silence, eye contact, laughs and smiles.

Can you believe it?! The greatest hitman did all those things without even harming me in the process and I don't believe it because maybe I'm in a hospital diagnose with brain tumour from Reborn's doing.

I'm under my favourite Sakura tree and I'm writing poems and I'm currently inspired by my tutor and the sky.

"_My dark knight of the day and of the night, cruel you are to me yet caring, emotions of the unknown started to surface and feelings started to act._

_My lovely night, my lovely day, my sun and my moon that lights up both my grim day and dark night._

_You are mysterious as the night that's why you are my dark knight, lovelier maidens came to you to accept their love and you did but why aren't you contented with these lovely maidens on your feet?_

_Why do I love thee if thee doesn't love me?_

_My unanswered questions remained unanswered but till' then I ask you this, will you love me?"_

I need to get away from all my lovey-dovey guardians because seeing them makes me happy yet sad because I still haven't found my lover, I heard rustling and turned since my intuition isn't acting up maybe it's...

"Reborn" I said without even looking at him

He appeared out of the shadows and I did a side glance at him then hid my poetic notebook inside my bag and covered it with my jacket so wouldn't sneak a peek of my poems.

"Ciaossu Tsuna~" He replied

From time to time Reborn started to call me Tsuna instead of adding Dame or Stupid or any other insults only if he's dead serious or pissed off.

"I thought that you have a mission from grandpa so I can a free day?" I asked

He tilted his fedora and walked closer then he lifted my chin with his long slender fingers

"No, I don't little Usagi and you aren't getting rid of me anytime soon, Tsuna." He said

I blushed since he is hovering my lips with his and only an inched apart and my occasional Dame-self would appear.

"R-reborn W-what-"I got cuff off since his lips were on mine and my eyes widened but slowly closing due to the heat, passion and love he put it in this kiss.

He sat next to me and pulled me into his tight embrace and his hands hugged me possessively yet gentle and caring and my hands wrapped around his neck but due to our height difference he had to lower his head and I have to sit straight but due to his hands I relaxed and after a while he asked for an entry and I shyly opened my mouth and at the moment my mouth opened he attacked my mouth with his tongue, our saliva mixed and his tongue didn't leave a place untouched but sadly my lungs needed air and he slowly pulled away and some saliva dropped but he liked it so he licked some of it from the corners of my lips and I blushed from his actions.

He leaned in and nibbled my neck and whispered

"My dear student you've stumbled onto something that women would die for and my dear _mi amore_, you've stumbled into my heart." He confessed and I remained speechless from his confession

"R-r-r-reborn" I shuttered his name and he hugged me and I faced him with my wide eyed caramel orbs and he smiled.

"Tsunahime, I really thanked you for everything, enduring the pain of all the trials and for returning me and the others to our original bodies, we are forever in your debt." He said with the beautiful smile that plastered his perfect face.

I blushed from his confession and returned his smile with my own.

"Reborn, I told myself that I wouldn't fall for you but you changed me even from all those Spartan trainings you've done...you did it for my sake and I always thanked you for giving me a new start, new friends and families and changing me and I feel the same but I was afraid that you'll just reject me but you always gave me happiness and strength to move and fight with my dying will and thank you for everything." I told him with my most sincere voice

His eyes widened and he hugged me closer and tighter and with the space decreasing the heat became hotter and his lips slowly leaned in as well as mine and I just wish this moment would stop and with the imaginary fireworks firing, my heart was filled with so much happiness and joy that I feel exploding and in my wrapped arms I embrace my tutor and my lover.

After we parted my face looks like a red tomato and he helped me up then linked our arms and Leon crawled down and nuzzled his head onto my shoulders and I giggled.

"Seems like Leon approved us" Reborn said with his infamous smirk and

I nodded and petted Leon's head with my index finger then smiled but realization hit me

"What about Bianchi?" I asked my voice said in a whisper

"_She's going to target me now for the rest of my life and my cooking will be poisoned by her too and my guardians too?!" I started to fret in my mind _

Reborn chuckled and I gave him the look WHAT'S-FUNNY? And he chuckled more then patted my head in assurerance.

"Don't worry _bella_ I'll help you with this and after all this our problem and we'll do this together." He said

"Together then" I replied with a smile

We walked together with our arms linked together and with a ever so present smile plastered on my face and Reborn's loving eyes stared into my eyes then someone unknown to us hid himself well in the shadows that he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"**Soon enough, Reborn, I'll take your beloved from you as you did to mine, an eye for an eye**" He said and disappeared into the depths of the shadows from where he came.

While me and Reborn walked back home we saw a familiar blonde haired young man and with Papa.

"_Papa here isn't a good sign" _I thought

I looked at Reborn and he nodded then reluctantly removed his arm and when Papa noticed us he ran dramatically like in movies and I simply dodged and walked towards Dino-_nii._

"What are you doing here, Dino-_nii_?" I asked

"I'm here to visit my lil' sister!" He exclaimed

He hugged me and spun me around and ignoring the angry hitman that's beside me.

"So, Pipsqueak-Dino came to Japan just to escape his mountain high paperwork, Ne?" Reborn said sweetly maybe too sweetly and Dino laughed nervously then backed away from the seething hitman that hugged his young lover.

"R-reborn I didn't know you were here" He said nervously then slowly backed away and towards Romario

I sighed

"Why's my doting father here then?" I asked him

He sighed

"That I don't really know" He said

"Maybe he escaped his paperwork too" I mumbled

Reborn looked annoyed then he replaced the frown on his face with mischievous smirk that I didn't or never like because that smirk might end up in a very bad way.

"Tsuna, call your guardians I have an announcement to make, now" He said

I know he's planning on telling everyone that we hooked up and nodded nonetheless, I took out my phone and dialled their numbers and told them what Reborn wants.

After a few minutes my guardians with Kyoko, Haru and Hana and Dino-_nii_, Reborn announced that we hooked-up and the guys and gals shouted for joy that we **FINALLY** became a couple and of course we celebrated but Dino-_nii_ fainted from the news and my father as well but Reborn didn't give a damn when they protested and said

"_I'd be goddamn if I ever break Tsuna's heart and I wouldn't be the greatest hitman if I lose my girl." _He said nochantly

The girls squealed and I blushed and he pecked my cheek and ignoring the protest from my father and Dino-_nii_ just sighed in defeat because once his ex-tutor makes up his mind he won't change until you have the guts to question it.

Eventually everyone left then I cleaned up the mess then went to my bedroom to change into my pyjamas which consists of black short shorts and a loose orange baggy shirt then went down to drink milk as always.

As I went down I saw my lover in his pyjamas but without a shirt and it showed off his well toned skin abs which made me blush and I could've sworn I saw him smirk, silently he walked behind me then hugged me and buried his head at the nape of my neck then kissed it.

I accidentally moaned and that gave him the idea of kissing my neck then biting it with his hot tongue it made me moaned some more from the pleasure but the moment was ruined when my doting overprotective father came in and fainted.

***THUD* **

Reborn stopped and looked at the body then clicked his tongue in annoyance and disturbance but he whispered

"Let's continue this in your room" He said then pecked my neck one more time then went up the stairs

I remained speechless but did what I did then carefully avoided the body and grabbed a few poetry books on the shelf then went up stairs completely unaware of what my tutor/lover has in store for me.

When I walked inside I saw no sign of Reborn and sat on my bed and read the first book that I have then after a while I my Hyper Intuition acted up but I ignore and two hands pinned me on the bed and I dropped my book and saw the predatory glint in my lover's eyes

"R-r-reborn what do you think you are doing?" I asked and he leaned in then whispered in my ear.

"Punishing a certain Sawada for disturbing us and for ruining such a good moment." He said

His hands went under my shirt and circled my navel and his lips kissed my neck then after a while he bit it hard then licked it with his hot tongue and I moaned because he found my _soft spot_ and he moved to my lips, he kissed me with such high passion and it feels like I'm on drugs and when he asked for an entrance I opened my mouth and his tongue attacked my mouth but I wanted to show him I'm no pushover so I fought for dominance and he took it as a challenge and sat on top of me and with my strength I flipped us over and now I'm on top of him and I gained the dominance and my hands on top of his chest and I bended a little because I'm on top of him and he is trap and can't sit up or move for the matter.

After the heated make-out session I laid on top of my bed and tried to sleep but when I wake up later in the morning it'll be just a dream and I just wished that it wasn't or God knows what'll I do.

I sighed

Reborn is reading a notebook and I turned around to sleep but wait **NOTEBOOK!** But it isn't just any notebook but my notebook of poems.

I shot up and **TRIED** to grab it but he just bounded my hands with a rope and made me sit on his lap and I tried to wiggle out can't since his free hand is wrapped around my waist and the other flipping through pages.

"I never thought you could be this poetic, Usagi" He said with a small chuckle

"Mou~ who said you could read that and I can be poetic when I want to" I pouted at him and laid back down

I heard shuffling and turned and saw Reborn sat at the corner of my bed and caressed my legs then his fingers trailed up to my waist then to my right arm then to chin.

"Time for bed _mi bella_, we both have school tomorrow and remember this, those girls may crowd me but I have only have one eye and that's for you not them but you and you are mine and no else's." He said and in his eyes I saw nothing but the truth and love

I smiled at him then patted his head

"I believe you Reborn" I told him

He gave me a genuine smile and I blushed and leaned in for another kiss and this maybe short but enough for me to feel his love and sincerity.

"**Buonanotte, **Tsuna" He said then kissed my forehead

"**Dolce Sogno,** Reborn" I replied and drifted to the darkness

Reborn embrace his young lover and fell into the deep slumber with her then waited for morning's light to shine.

-_**Trials and sacrifices happens in a relationship, whatever happens you must remain strong and firm and fight for your lover and when time comes of separation, remember the happy memories of your time together then in your heart he/she'll remains forever but the best way to forget the pain is to move on.**_

_**-RebelliousAngelFromHelven**_

I Don't own KHR, Akira Amano does!


End file.
